


Knocked Out, Knocked Up

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: May Batch 2020 [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Harem, Impregnation, Instant Loss, Pregnancy, Ryona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Ever since Ghandagoza's joined the crew, several people've gone missing after questioning his methods. Djeeta decides to take matters into her own hands, only to find out why and how the Draph got rid of her crew members.
Series: May Batch 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875787
Kudos: 7





	Knocked Out, Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> For Anailater.

If there was one crew that had begun to make a name for themselves across the Sky, it would be the ones aboard the Grandcypher. Led by the cute and strong-willed Djeeta, they had managed to solve incident after incident, while recruiting stronger and stronger figures into their ranks.

However, this gathering of strength may have been more trouble than it was worth, as more and more of those people gradually started disappearing from the confines of the airship. At first, the young captain thought that it might just be because they had their own duties, which she had permitted them to take care of if she didn’t need them. But since they never returned, there was a voice in the back of her mind that told her that something was definitely wrong.

Upon further investigation, all the clues led to one Draph who had joined her crew recently. Ghandagoza, a man in pursuit of strength and power beyond his own. A man who trained to his utmost limits without looking back, challenging stronger and stronger opponents until he’d reach the top. Every time they ran upon a dead end in their investigations, it all led back to him, as the last person their crew members were known to interact with was him.

Djeeta wasn’t the type to just heartlessly blame a crew member when things seemed grim, so she asked her dearest friend Katalina to investigate these rumors more thoroughly and interrogate the oversized Draph should she find anything that implicates him in the disappearances of these other skyfarers. With any luck, she’d receive word back from the former knight as soon as possible…

Until she lost contact with her. Just like everyone else, the former knight had disappeared. And yet again, the last person she had been in contact with was the man in pursuit of power. She didn’t want it to end this way, but if she had to get to the bottom of this, she had to cast the man out of her crew and seek justice for what he had seemingly done.

This was easier said than done, as he was freakishly strong. The only way she had to potentially challenge him was to face him on his own terms, and that meant putting her fist where her mouth was. So what if he could probably smash her into the ground and destroy her in an instant? He wouldn’t listen to her if she didn’t try to return the favor.

Djeeta knew what she needed to do. She threw out her usual gentle white shirt and pink skirt combo, replacing it with a costume that she had kept around for a rainy day. The outfit of a proper Luchador, complete with a mask that could sit snugly on her face as she faced him in the ring. With most of her body exposed to the elements as part of the overall aesthetic, there were plenty of weakspots for him to take advantage of, especially her near-naked ass, but she wouldn’t let that stop her.

She had a crew to save, and if she had to wear this and fight him fist to fist? She’d do it, without hesitation!

It was just a shame that she had never imagined what really happened to her friends and allies…

\--

The first thing that Djeeta saw once she entered the ring that Ghandagoza was known to stay around was one that immediately shook her spirits. The blonde captain gulped as she put up her fists, facing towards the mighty Draph in the other corner.

“Hah! Djeeta! Finally a worthy opponent!” The muscled older male laughed from the bottom of his heart as he punched his fist into the palm of his hand, every single individual muscle bulging in rapid succession thanks to the power brimming within him. “I was getting bored of useless challengers, ones that can’t handle my strength!” He proudly declared, and the fruits of that boredom were quite visible.

Resting at the Draph male’s feet were three women with a common goal in their mind, to worship the one that had bested them and the ground he walked upon. Two of them were instantly recognizable as the Knight that the Captain had sent out, Katalina, as well as Aliza, the spunky female Draph who wouldn’t take no for an answer. The last one, however, was a little harder to recognize as the Captain didn’t remember an Erune woman sticking so closely to the feminine fighter. Not to mention the key trend between all three of them, that being their engorged and bloated stomachs plus the heavy breasts leaking milk onto them from above...

“What did you do to them?” Djeeta asked as she clenched her own fists, gritting her teeth a little as she braced herself for what would inevitably be heading towards her. If those two friends of hers had fallen like this, then she would have her work cut out for her.

Ghandagoza continued laughing as he looked down at the women wrapped around his ankles, taking good care not to harm them as they weren’t a part of the fight he was about to participate in. “I showed them my full power, and their bodies understood that they were no match! Now they bear my young, a sign of their ultimate submission!” He beamed with pride as he took a heavy step forward, his eyes trailing towards the women once more. “The Draph lass came at me with everything she had, but that simply wasn’t enough. I commend her for her effort, and I trust she will bear fruit. Her lover wasn’t so keen on what had happened, but he submitted just the same after being subjected to strength beyond his wildest dreams!”

It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. The erune draped in a green cloth to keep her warm… That had been Stan, Aliza’s childhood friend and lover. If the punch was strong enough to invert a person’s gender and impregnate them in an instant, then she really was in trouble. “What about Katalina? She wouldn’t be the kind of person to challenge you to a fight!” The blonde wrestler cried out, almost refusing to believe what she was seeing.

“She did, after I told her what I had done! Her anger consumed her and left her acting careless!” The oversized martial artist shouted back as he got closer, his stomping echoing throughout the arena. “She brought her blade upon me, but it didn’t pierce. I admire the dedication she has to her allies, but it still fell before my fist!” He laughed once more, stopping as he stood in front of the wrestler girl. “Now it’s your turn, Djeeta. Give me your worst! Show me your strength!”

The much smaller girl grit her teeth as she punched forward, landing a hit straight on the oversized man’s stomach. Something that was strong enough to make him stagger backward in delight, his enthusiastic grin covering up any pain he might’ve endured. “You’ve gone too far, Ghandagoza! I will stop you!” Djeeta cried out, confidence brimming in her eyes.

Confidence that was snuffed out like nothing as a familiar-looking flaming fist came crashing towards her stomach. She didn’t have a chance to guard against it. All she could do was brace herself mentally to the best of her ability as she knew what came next.

One that fist met her stomach, she could feel everything fading away. It was like a thousand thunderbolts rained through her body, shocking her to her very core and incinerating any semblance of resistance. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was sent flying straight into the ropes of the ring, which snapped as soon as she made contact.

By the time she hit the wall and cratered into it, there wasn’t even a scrap of resistance or worry left in her mind. She didn’t even move as the larger Draph Male approached, a silly grin slowly growing on her face as the new submitting feelings flooded through her body.

“What a shame! You’re just like the rest, falling over like a stack of bricks once you’ve met my fist!” Ghandagoza laughed as he held out his hand, offering it as a token of sportsmanship. “Stand tall, Djeeta. Your days in the ring are over, but your life still has value.” His voice was proud, yet comforting as he assured her that this wouldn’t be the end.

Djeeta slowly nodded as she pulled herself out of the wall, grabbing one of his fingers with her gentle hands. Her muscle, her will to fight, all of it had been crushed by that single punch. The evidence was staggering, as her formerly fit and toned body had been smoothed out and grown plump in all the right spots. From her hips being more fit for breeding, to her tits leaking milk just like the other women that he had defeated, right down to the dome that had grown on her belly, with a litter of his children no doubt growing inside. 

In one fell swoop, the mighty Captain of the Grandcypher crew had submitted to a man stronger than her, and her new role in life was to rear children and adore him. A single strike had caused that much, and yet… She didn’t seem to mind. Perhaps on some level, her soul accepted that this was for the best. Perhaps she understood that all of these transformations were a result of his opponents accepting their defeat, in the most absurd fashions…

Only one thing was certain. She wasn’t worried about her crew any longer, knowing that they would be left in strong and capable hands...


End file.
